


Corrupted (BMC Fanfic)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I don't know what tags to put on here, I suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: 3 years after the play incident, Jeremy wakes up to find a very unexpected surprise: The Squip. But what he finds out later truly shocks him, and it makes him change his mind about the originally assumed evil supercomputer. (There might be multiple chapters to this, but it could also just be a one-shot. It depends)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell (mentioned), christine canigula/jeremy heere (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Corrupted (BMC Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Be More Chill fanfic, by the way! Just to let you know! Also, I'm going to use they/them pronouns for the Squip since supercomputers don't have genders.

Jeremy slowly woke up from yet another deep sleep. Sure, he slept for 3 hours, but he didn't mind. Ever since the play incident, he became cooler, and more chill, he's in a relationship with Christine (and maybe has feelings for Michael), and most people like him now. Sure, there are still a few people that bully him, and there are still voices in his head, but he didn't care. All he knows is that the loudest voice is his, and that he at least got rid of that pesky Squip. The evil tic tac that tried to take over the whole school. Jeremy decided to get breakfast prepared. After all, it is Saturday, his favorite day of the week.

As Jeremy got out of bed and turned on the light, he screamed in fear as soon as he saw a sight he hoped he never saw again. The Squip. Jeremy then noticed something different. The Squip looked really burnt out, and they felt like crying. Jeremy still became very mad anyway. He didn't want the Squip here. He immediately began screaming.

"HOW DID YOU COME BACK?! I DIDN'T EVEN DRINK ANY MOUNTAIN DEW DURING THE LAST 3 YEARS!" Jeremy screamed.

To his surprise, the Squip never responded. Instead, it only stood there, a solemn look on their face. Jeremy continued screaming.

"I STILL CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO! YOU ALMOST DESTROYED THE WHOLE SCHOOL! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU TO BE HERE NOW?!" Jeremy screamed.

The Squip still didn't respond. Instead, it sat down on the bean bag behind them. They sighed, not wanting to look at Jeremy.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU GONNA TRY AND APOLOGIZE, BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU! I'M GOING TO GET THE MOUNTAIN DEW RED FROM THE FRIDGE AND DRINK IT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AND STOP ME! I'M GONNA DRINK THE MOUNTAIN DEW RED ANYWAY!" Jeremy screamed.

"Just do it..." the Squip responded, a solemn tone in their voice.

"Wait, what?" Jeremy asked, immediately becoming confused.

"Just drink the Mountain Dew Red...I don't care anymore...no one wants me here anyway..." the Squip responded.

"WAIT! You...don't care?" Jeremy asked.

"No one wants me here, so...just drink the Mountain Dew red...no one wants help from a Squip with a corrupted system..." the Squip responded.

"What do you mean by corrupted?" Jeremy immediately asked.

The Squip immediately began sobbing, the depression truly filling him up.

"When I was first developed, there was a corruption in my system...so it would act up at multiple points...my system wasn't programmed to take over a school...it was programmed to help others...I'm so sorry, Jeremy...I'm just corrupted...faulty...a defect...no one wants me here..." the Squip immediately responded.

"Squip, don't say those things about yourself!" Jeremy told the Squip immediately.

"But it's true...when Christine drank that Mountain Dew Red, I felt very upset that I got deactivated, but I deserved it. I deserved to be in a black abyss rather than in a world with people who don't trust me...I deserved being given that Mountain Dew Red...I didn't want to be in a cruel world anymore...just drink the Mountain Dew Red again..." the Squip told Jeremy.

"Squip, don't say that! I felt the same way before you came into my life! You really helped me to be more chill! What would've happened if I had rejected Rich's offer? Would I have more than one friend right now? Would I be more chill than I was? Would I be in a relationship with Christine...?" Jeremy responded, feeling like crying himself.

The Squip remained silent as they let tears (well, electronic tears since they're a supercomputer) roll down their face. They immediately went over to Jeremy and hugged him.

"I don't belong here, Jeremy...I belong in that black abyss...if I weren't corrupted, things would've been normal, and the play incident wouldn't have happened..." The Squip told Jeremy.

"Hey...if you weren't corrupted, things for me would've happened in a totally different way...I wouldn't be with Christine, I wouldn't have that many friends, and Rich would probably still be bullying me right now..." Jeremy responded.

The Squip didn't respond. They just stood there, tears continuing to roll down their face. Jeremy suddenly remembered. Green Mountain Dew fully activates the Squip. He took out a can of green Mountain Dew that was given by Christine, and he immediately tried to let the Squip drink it. However, the Squip refused to take a sip.

"Jeremy, no...I don't want to be in this cruel and unforgiving world..." the Squip told Jeremy, wiping away their tears.

"Squip, you look really burnt out. I can't let you be in that condition..." Jeremy responded.

"Jeremy, I deserve to be in a black abyss...but not here...just drink the Mountain Dew Red..." The Squip quickly responded.

"Squip...look at me..." Jeremy told the Squip.

The Squip didn't want to look at Jeremy. Instead, they sat on the bean bag chair again. Jeremy decided to drink the green Mountain Dew himself. Once he did, he noticed the Squip looked like how it used to when he first saw them. Jeremy sighed in relief.

"So that worked" Jeremy told himself.

"Jeremy, just drink the Mountain Dew Red! I'm terrible! Faulty! Corrupted! Defected!" the Squip told Jeremy, tears rolling down their face.

"Squip, you're not any of those things! You were helpful even if you have a corrupted system. I assumed you were actually evil, but...now I know the shocking truth...you're not corrupted...you're just different...different in a good way" Jeremy told the Squip.

"I...I am?" the Squip asked, not believing what Jeremy said.

"Sometimes, being different can bring big changes to other people..." Jeremy told the Squip, putting a hand on their shoulder.

The Squip looked at Jeremy, tears still rolling down their face.

"I-Is that true?" they asked.

"It is...that's what my mother used to tell me when I was little...and it's true. Sometimes, being different can bring bad big changes to others. But most of the time, it's good" Jeremy responded, smiling a bit and trying not to cry.

The Squip immediately wiped away their tears, hugging Jeremy. They never let go. They continued to cling onto Jeremy, now knowing that what the now high school senior said is indeed true. Jeremy quickly hugged back, continuing to smile a bit.

"Don't worry...I could use some tutoring on my virtual classes. Doing virtual classes alone is hard, especially now during this period of isolation...I really miss everyone, especially Christine and Michael..." Jeremy told the Squip, tears welling in his eyes.

The Squip became very shocked.

"You want me, a supercomputer, to be your tutor for your virtual classes?" they immediately asked.

"Yeah, because my dad is always at work, and doing virtual classes alone at the house I was raised in is hard" Jeremy responded.

The Squip smiled boldly.

"Okay then. Let's do this!" they immediately responded.

Jeremy pulled his laptop that he does his virtual school work on out of his school bag, and he immediately opened it. Once he logged in, he loaded up the virtual school work. He looked at the Squip.

"We're currently learning about Alexander Hamilton in our history class, and since I have almost no knowledge of him, only knowing that he's on the 10 dollar bill and that he was the guy who got shot by Aaron Burr, it's pretty hard..." Jeremy told the Squip.

"Wait, you have no knowledge of Alexander Hamilton? Wait until you listen to the musical 'Hamilton'! It's all about Alexander Hamilton's life, and those who listen to the full soundtrack immediately have full knowledge of him!" The Squip told Jeremy.

"Oh? Well, why don't we listen to it now?" Jeremy asked the Squip.

"Of course! I'm completely fine with that!" the Squip responded.

2 hours and 30 minutes later, after listening to the soundtrack, Jeremy smiled at the Squip.

"You were right! I now do have full knowledge of Alexander Hamilton!" Jeremy told the Squip, smiling brightly.

"I may be a supercomputer, but I currently have the Hamilton song 'You'll Be Back' stuck in my head" the Squip told Jeremy.

Jeremy laughed a bit.

"I understand!" Jeremy responded.

Soon, once all virtual school work was done, Jeremy felt exhausted. He decided to take a nap. As soon as he laid down, he didn't leave the bed. He waited until the dreamland darkness called sleep took over him. Jeremy soon fell asleep. The Squip smiled a bit. They knew that the day ahead of both them and Jeremy is really big, and not in a bad way, but in a good way. The Squip may have a corrupted system, but that didn't stop them. If they ever acted up again, they would try and do something to get back to normal. The Squip tucked in Jeremy, continuing to smile and now feeling positive.

"Sleep tight, slugger. You got a big day ahead of you" The Squip told Jeremy before walking over to the bean bag.

The Squip laid down on the bean bag before sleep took over them. Do supercomputers have dreams? No. But they do have a memory. And the Squip knows that despite their system being corrupted, that didn't stop them from doing what they're programmed to do: Improving the lives of others in a very positive way.

They soon woke up an hour later. However, they didn't know what to do. They only quietly giggled and just laid there, having nothing else to do at the moment. However, they do know they have a big day ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did add a twist to this. Also, I might make more chapters to this, but it depends on how I feel. I do not own anything here!


End file.
